Technical Field
The present invention relates to a solid freeform fabrication material set, a method of fabricating a solid freeform object, a method of fabricating a dental prosthesis, and a device for fabricating a solid freeform object.
Description of the Related Art
Dental prosthesis (prosthetic tooth) is typically made of metal materials such as cobalt-chrome alloy, ceramic materials such as zirconia, and organic materials such as hybrid resins made of the ceramic material and resins.
Prosthetic teeth using the organic material containing a cross-linking agent, a reaction promoter, etc. are expected to be much harder than prosthetic teeth including a mono-material of polymethyl methacrylate. In addition, using an organic material such as a hybrid resin including the resin combined with fillers of zirconia, glass, etc. is expected to harden dental prosthesis.
However, when resins are used as the main component for prosthetic teeth, the resin may be thermally decomposed. Therefore, normal laser cannot be used for sintering, which makes it impossible to conduct additive-manufacturing prosthetic teeth. Moreover, color controlling is not possible with laser.
In an attempt to solve these issues, a method of fabricating a solid freeform object is proposed which includes stacking powder layers while applying a binding agent.